


Deadbeat Dad

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, In-Laws, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Regret, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After running the Serpents for 15 years, and spending more than 30 months locked up, he re-entered society to find that he had been dethroned by Sweet Pea, a young prick of Serpent, who discovered FP had been dipping into gang profits to cover his poker and drinking habits. This lead to the Serpents selling off his trailer to pay off his debts, and unceremoniously kicking him out on his ass with a threat to never show his face around the Southside again if he didn’t want to end up 6 feet under ground.All of this brought him to the home of his son Jughead and his daughter in law Betty. He and Jug had strained relationship to say the least, and FP could admit that he never really had time for the kid while he was younger. Most would go even further and call him the definition of a dead beat dad.After tonight, and the things that he would do to Betty Cooper, they could call him much worse.





	Deadbeat Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been thinking about publishing a fic for years but I’ve always been too scared to let anyone read my writing, let alone something as deranged as this. Then one of my favorite authors posted on Tumblr about being brave, so here I am! I’ll let you know from the start that I have no beta, no experience, and no talent for proofing. Also, please note the tags, I don’t want to upset anyone so consider yourself warned! Alight if that hasn’t scared you away, enjoy!

Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, former leader of the ruthless Southside Serpents, stood on the front porch of a beautiful two story colonial in the middle of suburbia, wrapped from head to toe in denim, leather and indignation. After running the Serpents for 15 years, and spending more than 30 months locked up, he re-entered society to find that he had been dethroned by Sweet Pea, a young prick of Serpent, who discovered FP had been dipping into gang profits to cover his poker and drinking habits. This lead to the Serpents selling his trailer to pay off his debts, and unceremoniously kicking him out on his ass with a threat to never show his face around the Southside again if he didn’t want to end up 6 feet under ground. 

All of this brought him to the home of his son Jughead and his daughter in law Betty. He and Jug had a strained relationship to say the least, and FP could admit that he never really had time for his son while he was younger. Most would go even further and call him the definition of a deadbeat dad. 

It didn’t help that Jughead was soft and never had any interest in motorcycles, beer, or any of the other serpent activities. It embarrassed FP that his son didn’t want to join in on the family business. When Jug got older he event went as far to try to “save” his father, as if FP hadn’t choose this path and relished the spoils of being a gang banger. No matter what shit FP got into, Jug had always tried to push FP onto a better path, until FP finally got fed up and showed his son who the real man of the house was. He didn’t need his sniveling son trying to tell him how to live his life. After more black eyes and split lips than a teenage boy could explain away, Jughead finally got the message and left home, leaving his dad to the gang and the bottle. 

But again, Jug was soft. Even after everything FP had put him through, all it took was a couple of phone calls and half hearted apologies for His son to invite him to spend a whole month with the young couple until FP could get back on his feet and find a new apartment. He had a feeling his son had always longed for a family and his fathers approval, so he was sure he’d be able to milk this set up for as long as he needed. 

Even with these fortunate circumstances, he was still pissed about needing help from anyone as he knocked on the front door. His 24 year old daughter in law Betty appeared at the door, wearing a old tight pair of blue Riverdale Vixen cheer shorts and a cut off S T-shirt that showed off a sliver of her flat toned belly as she opened the door further. Her wavy honey blond hair hung down past her shoulders and her big green eyes stared at him in doe like surprise.

"FP! I thought you weren’t coming over until tomorrow, come in", she said nervously as she turned around giving FP a great view of her ass. She was smooth all over with pale creamy skin and still had the sweet, innocent, girl next-door look. 

She had had a tight little body when she was dating Jug back in high school, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d enjoyed stroking his cock while listening to his son give it to her back then before the two realized just how thin the walls of the trailer really were. He’d always make sure the hug her good bye when she left after their little fuck dates and he swore he could feel the heat coming of her sex as he pulled her tight against his crotch. 

He realized he forgot to respond while he was reminiscing about what fine piece of ass she was at 16. If she was sexy back in high school, then she was an absolute knockout now. She had the perfect figure any man would die to fuck.

"Jughead’s away for work, but he should be home in a couple hours" she tried again, clearly a little flustered from not knowing about his early arrival.

"I thought I’d catch the midday Friday bus", FP said while sitting down.

"That’s alright, I’m glad you made it here safe", she replied while bending over to pick up a mug off the coffee table. 

The loose cut of his sons oversized shirt on her small frame gave FP a great view of her breasts, which looked to be larger but just a perky as the were the last time he’d seen her. Checking out her tits gave FP an instant hard on, and he had to rearrange him self to hide his excitement. 

Betty sat down on the couch in front of FP and crossed her legs, showing off her beautiful thighs. Her bellybutton was in full view as she started to ask FP about his trip from prison and how he felt being a free man again.

"It’s a lot better than being locked up, but it’s been an exhausting trip", FP replied as his eyes roamed over Betty’s body from head to toe.

It had been over two years since he’d been with a woman, and even longer since he’d put his dick into any bitch half as hot as Betty. Jughead’s mom Gladys left him 14 years ago when she couldn’t deal with the Serpents and the drinking. Towards the end she was a lousy lay anyway, but soon after she left he was promoted to Serpent King and inherited the duties of initiation. Men were brought into the Serpents through blood and had to make it through the gauntlet, but their partners, and the few female Serpent recruits, had to spend the evening with the Serpent King. For years FP fucked every female in the club, whether they wanted it or not, so it was just his luck that now when he was finally out of prison and hornier than ever, there were no more Serpents sluts to fuck. 

His sexual frustrations had his cock throbbing as he stared hungrily at Betty’s body. She must realized how much her shirt was exposing herself to her father in law, so she quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

"I just have to go up and have a shower, and then I’ll get dinner ready. Make yourself at home", she said while blushing and quickly skirting off the couch and up the stairs. 

FP’s eyes followed her tight ass all the way up and he knew that he needed to have some form of release quickly. Just as he was thinking of how to relieve himself, the phone rang. FP picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hi dad, is that you?", it was Jughead.

"Yea Jug, it’s me", FP replied.

"Oh, you got there early. Crap now I feel even worse, I'm sorry but I have to stay out here for a few more signings and won’t be back until Monday. My manger wants me to promote my new book at a last minute opening at the convention. I'm sorry about this but could you please tell Betty, I'm just about to get on the plane now. I'm sorry but I’ll call later on". They both said good bye and hung up. 

FP decided to put his bags away. He walked up stairs, passing the main bedroom where he heard the shower running. There must have been a separate bathroom in their bedroom. FP dropped his bags and slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in. On the bed were a pair of blue jeans, and a pastel blue cotton top. FP picked up the top to find a white thong and matching white bra underneath. Images of Betty in just her underwear flooded his mind, and it was too much. He picked up the thong, unzipped his pants, and started to rub his dick with it. His heart rate increased knowing that Betty was in the bathroom nextdoor while he was using her thong to rub himself off. He increased his pace as he tried to imagine what Betty would be like in bed, and how it would feel to have her bouncing up and down on his cock. He wondered if she would moan as loud as she did in high school while his son buried his dick into her tight teenage pussy. FP was close to cumming when he heard the shower turn off. He quickly dropped the clothes as they were and left the room. He closed the door leaving a small gap. Just as he was about to leave, Betty came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. FP could have cum just looking at her, little did he know it was about to get better.

Betty unhooked the towel, letting it fall to the floor, not knowing that her horny father in law was watching her every move. With her back to the door, FP got a perfect view of that round full ass he was staring at earlier. She then turned around showing him her body in all its glory. Her pussy was very well trimmed showing off a smattering of golden hair and her breasts were firm and heavy, just like he imagined. She began to dry her wet hair with her towel, making her breasts jiggle slightly from side to side. He watched as tiny droplets of water trailed down her breast and when they finally dripped off her pink perfect nipples, he couldn’t control himself any longer. He put one of his bags down and used his free hand to start stroking his cock again. Betty finished drying her hair, picked up her thong and bent over to put it on. In doing so, FP got an even better look at her tight ass, and it took every once of control he had left not to storm in right then and take her from behind. Her lighter pink colored hole looked very inviting and FP wondered to himself if Betty let his son put his dick in there. She seemed too innocent the type to want a cock in her ass, but Jones men could be persuasive. As she bent down to put her jeans on, gravity took effect on her breasts. This sight, and the thought of fucking her tight virginal ass, sent FP over the edge, as he shot his load all over the inside of his pants. FP quietly picked up his things and quickly went into his room to change. 

After dinner, they both went into the living room to sit down. 

"Why dont we open up a bottle of wine. I was saving it for tonight with Jug but now since he won’t be home till Monday, we might as well open it up", Betty said walking over to the fridge. 

"Great idea", FP replied looking at Betty bend over to get the wine out. Jug had always been ashamed of his father and his Southside roots, so he was sure Betty didn’t know about FP’s drinking, because if she had, she’d never offer to play a part in his alcoholism.

As she then reached up to get two glasses out from the top shelf, her blue top road up, giving a great view of her body. The top made her heavy breasts look even bigger and her jeans were so tight you’d think she’d never given up the cheerleading workouts after all this time. FP couldn't take it any more. He had to have her. His plan was to try and slowly seduce her by getting her drunk. 

An hour of talking and drinking passed, and when the wine ran out FP graciously offered to play bartender for Betty. He made the drinks stronger than she was as used to and it was starting to take its effect on Betty. Soon the topic turned to work and how she was under a lot of stress at the Register lately. 

"Why dont you come over here and I’ll give you a massage", FP replied. She reluctantly said yes and slowly walked over to FP and leaned up against him with her back as he started to work on her shoulders. 

"Oohh, this feels so good already", She moaned out. 

FP continued to massage her shoulders as the feeling of having Betty up against his body started to give him a hard on again. Betty’s eyes were now closed as she started to really enjoy what FP was doing to her shoulders. She had always been an innocent girl, and he guessed the fact that Betty never had her daddy in her life helped to mask how inappropriate in was to be sitting in he father in laws lap. Her butt was now positioned right on top of FP’s crotch, which made FP fully erect. 

"Oohh, I can’t believe how good this feels, you are really good at this FP". She moaned again, eyes closed boulders rolled back with her head up in the air. 

"The pleasure is all mine", FP replied as he slowly started to grind his crouch into her ass. 

Betty stilled and must have realized what was happening through her somewhat drunken haze. She didn't want FP to get the wrong idea as she loved Jughead very much and would never cheat on him. In fact, he was the only man she had ever been with and the thought of having sex with her criminal father in law disgusted her. She put both her hands on FP’s legs as she tried to push herself off his crouch. FP realized she was trying to leave and quickly grabbed the bottle of vodka he’d used to make her drinks with earlier and shoved it in her mouth, tilting it up and forcing Betty to guzzle down more. She sputtered around the bottle after a couple seconds and stoped trying to wiggle out of FP’s lap, instead focusing on working the bottle out of her mouth. She gasped once she choked down her last mouthful of vodka and weakly yelled at FP to ask him what he was doing. 

“Relax baby, FP told her while petting her hair in an attempt to calm her , “I thought you still looked a little thirsty.” The alcohol was in full effect now and in Betty’s lazy state, when she tried to get to get out of FP’s lap again, this only caused her to move her ass up and down while using her hands to rub his thighs. She mewled as his cock pressed against her ass again and FP knew he had her now. The combination of alcohol and FP movements suddenly had her felt incredibly horny, and she wished Jughead were here so she could make love to him.

"This is starting to get uncomfortable for me, why dont we go up stairs and go to bed", FP asked. 

"Wells thatsa good idear, mmhmm butit felt good" Betty slurred and looked at him wide wide dazed eyes. 

When they got into the bedroom, FP told her to take off her top so he could rub some lotion onto her back. Her head lulled in agreement and she started pulling her top over her head revealing her white bra which held her firm tits. Her arousal was showing with her erect nipples clearly pointing through the material. All Betty had on now was her bra and her tight jeans, which sat low on her hips. Betty lied down on her stomach as FP positioned himself on top of her ass. 

"Its easier for me this way", FP said as he quickly took off his shirt and started to rub Betty’s lower back and waist. The alcohol been too much for Betty as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. 

"Oohh Juggie", she moaned out. 

FP couldn't believe it. Here he was, after going years without sex, on top of his beautiful young daughter in law who thought he was her husband. He slowly took off his pants, and turned Betty over onto her back. FP started to softly kiss her flat stomach as he slowly undid Betty’s jeans. Betty’s pussy was now starting to get wet as she dreamt Jug kissing her body. He carefully took off her jeans and started to kiss his way up her thighs. Once he reached her thong covered pussy, he inhaled her aroma, and then pulled the thin material to one side and kissed her pink pussy lips. Her pussy was wetter then FP could have ever imagined. Betty moved one of her hands to caress her breast, as her other hand was stroking FP hair. He and his son shared a lot of the same looks, most notably their thick dark locks. In her drunken slumber, Betty was pulling his hair almost to the point of pain and he wondered if his son had a hair pulling kink. 

He filed that thought away for later as Betty moaned “Oohh Jug", as FP now used his tongue to explore her little cunt. His cock was about to explode as he started to kiss his way up her body. 

"Don't stop", Betty whispered out.

He now moved his cock up and down her mound, teasing her. Only the thin white thong stopped it from entering her pussy. FP pulled Betty’s thighs further apart, and then pushed the thong to one side as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Slowly, inch by inch he pushed in his thick cock as Betty again let out a soft moan. For so long he had waited for a hot fuck, and now he was all the way inside his beautiful daughter in law. He kissed her neck as he thrust in and out of her. He started to increase his speed, as he unclasped her bra from the front. FP grabbed hold of both breasts and sucked on one nipple hungrily, lapping at it with his tongue and then pinching it hard between his teeth. The pain must have suddenly brought Betty back to reality as she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her father in law was on top of her, thrusting in and out of her pussy at a steady rate, and worst of all, she was letting it happen. 

FP saw her eyes open up, so he grabbed hold of her legs and put them over his shoulders with her toes pointing straight up. He was now fucking her for all she was worth. 

"oh no...stop...oh...god...FP...we cant...pplleeaassee... ooohhh", Betty yelled out. Her breasts were shaking like an earthquake as FP was fucking her like an animal. 

"FP stop...its not right...oohh ggoodd", Betty yelled helplessly. FP slowed down as he lent in to kiss Betty’s lips. Betty’s knees were now on either side of her head as she found her self kissing FP back. Something had taken over her. Their tongues were now exploring each other’s mouths as he fucked her hard into the bed she shared with his son. FP again built up his speed and was in and out faster then before as Betty dug her nails into his back. FP rolled over and Betty was now upright, riding FP’s cock. 

"Oh god, your stretching me", Betty said as she increased her pace. 

"Your so tight, I bet Jug hardly fucks you", he replied. 

This was the tightest pussy FP had fucked since he took his wife's cherry. None of the Serpent sluts were as tight as Betty. He reached up and took hold of her beasts, squeezing them together as he sucked her nipples again. 

"Please dont cum inside me...oohh...you cant cum inside".

Betty was now humping FP crazy. They continued like this until FP sensed he was about to cum. He started to rub some cream in Betty’s butt hole. He then told her to get off and stay on her knees as he got behind her, with his cock aimed at her but hole. 

"No, your too big, I’ve never done this, Please FP no", Betty cried while trying to get away. 

But it her pleas enough to stop FP, if anything it made him want it more. After seeing her tight pink unfucked asshole, he knew he had to be the first one to tear into it. Holding onto her hips, with one big thrust his entire girth inside Betty’s ass. 

"Ohhh god", Betty screamed as she held onto the wooden headboard with both hands. 

FP slowly pulled out and then thrust back in quickly. Her breasts hung free, shaking back and forth as she wailed in pain and FP built up a steady rhythm. Eventually Betty’s stopped fighting him and tried to lie still and take it. 

“That’s it you whore,” FP murmured in her ear as he started rubbing circles her clit,” I new you could take this big cock.” Betty moaned out and started humping against his hand as whimpers turned from pain to pleasure. Finally she started thrusting her ass back and moaned out “oohh fuck me you bastard". 

"I knew you would like this", FP replied as he increased his pace. “Maybe you’re not the innocent girl everyone thinks you are. Maybe you’re actually a dirty whore who loves getting fucked.”

Betty moaned again and couldn't believe she was enjoying being fucked up the ass by her father in law. 

“Is that what you are, Betty? Are you a whore who loves having a cock buried in her ass?” FP asked while licking into her ear. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Harder", Betty chanted as FP grabbed hold of her breast and started to fuck her as hard as he could. He pulled her up close to him and sucked on her neck. 

"I'm about to cum", he yelled out. 

"Wait for me, please", she replied. 

FP used one of his hands to rub her pussy, and then he put two fingers in and started to finger fuck her pussy. Betty was screaming with ecstasy now as the phone started to ring. Betty dropped her head onto the pillow as FP picked up the phone, with one hand still rubbing her pussy. 

"Hello...Jug...yeah she's taking very good care of me...yeah I'll get her, hold on, I think I can hear her coming", he said as he pressed hold so Jughead couldn't hear anything. 

He could feel his fingers getting covered in Betty’s cum. With one final thrust he started to shoot his seed inside Betty’s ass. Load after load he shot inside her tight abused ass. They both collapsed onto the bed, FP on Betty's back. His cock still inside, one hand still slowly rubbing Betty’s sore pussy, while the other was lightly squeezing her firm beast. 

"Hi Jug", Betty said picking up the phone, slightly out of breath. "No we haven't done much...don't worry about us, just please try to hurry back...I love you". 

She hung up and dropped the phone. They lay there for five minutes, FP still on top, both regaining their breath. FP pulled out his cum covered fingers and put them in Betty mouth. She fought against it at first, then sucked them dry, and then got up. 

"I think you should go", she said with tears in her eyes. She staggered towards the bathroom. Her lovely honey blond hair in a complete mess. FP could see his cum slowly running out of her ass, and down her thighs. 

As she closed the door, FP knew this wouldn’t be the last time he fucked his sons wife. No, he was going to have a lot more fun with Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, we made it! I’m curious to hear what you think- the good, the bad, and the ugly. If anyone out there is even mildly interested, I have a few other ideas for a continuation. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
